1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and system for retrieving and processing wild game carcasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the hunting industry, and in particular within the large game market, hunters often struggle to retrieve game that is taken in rough brush or that is larger than the hunter can reasonably handle.
A need exists, therefore, for an apparatus and system to retrieve game and position the game for cleaning and processing, if desired.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.